Hope in Eternal Darkness
by FinexShadeforever0.0
Summary: After the incident with Dark Crystal Kingman everything was peaceful for Fine and Rein but for how long. Fine and Rein is about to face a new enemy with 4 others. Who are they? Cossover:CCS,JTP,KK,SC,FBFH
1. Sakura

**_HEY! This is my first story hope you guys like it! __**

**__****I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE ANIMES IN THIS STORY!**

_**Towards the star in the heavens and the life on the Earth, Power that comes from the Heart, Endless and powerful, Protect those who are precious, Never forget your heart only belongs to you, Only your beloved may hold it, together those who hold none shall corrupt and pure hearts may rid the darkness that resides in everyone's hearts and bring forth hope in the darkest of nights**_

**Tomeda, Japan:**

As it was a warm spring day those on vacation planned on sleeping in and rest, as it was spring break for students but for those that were enjoying an early morning stroll was disturbed by a loud "thud" and a shout of "hoe!" coming from a young teenage sorcerer. 気な元櫻(Kinamoto Sakura) is a young teenage girl at the age of sixteen with bright emerald green colored eyes and long honey brown colored hair that reached down to her mid-back. She became the mistress of the cards at the young age of ten with the help of her friends. Today she had a date with her boyfriend 李小狼（Li Syoaran) whom she had been dating for 4 years. After the incident with the void card, which was captured and changed by Sakura, Syoaran had been able to convince his mother to let him stay and live in Japan on the condition that during vacation time that he was to bring Sakura with him to visit the family in Hong Kong.

"Hey Sakura! Don't you have a date with the gaki (brat) today? Its already 8:30," informed Kero. Kero, short for Kerberos was the sun guardian of the Sakura cards, once Clow Cards. He was in his hidden form, which was a golden colored plush toy with wings.

"I know Kero, I just woke up a little late but we agreed to meet at Penguin Park at 10 today. Also I have a weird dream last night. I saw a seal. The seal was a circle with a star in the middle and there were also 5 other girls. I have a feeling that things are going to start up again," said Sakura with a worried look on her face.

"That's strange, all of this crazy stuff should have stopped after you changed the sealed card except for the occasional sorcerers who come to challenge you for the cards. I'll look into it today when I meditate but I think you should bring the key and the cards with you for a while as a safety precaution, I think I'll go inside the key just in case something happens so I'll be there when you need me. Tell the gaki also," suggested Kero as he floated near Sakura's face.

"Yeah, but I don't want to worry him although on the other hand he'll just worry more if I don't tell him at all. Well, I better get going if I want to grab some breakfast before I leave," said Sakura.

"Okay just unseal me when we get home or if you need me," informed Kero as he sealed himself into Sakura's star key.

"Thanks Kero," as Sakura gripped her star key in her hands.

_I wonder what that seal means. I have a feeling things are going to get complicated soon_ thought Sakura as she ate breakfast she looked up at the clock_, Oh no! I'm going to be late!_ She rushed out the door after saying goodbye to her father and rushed to meet Syoaran at Penguin Park for their date.

On the other side of Japan a young second year high school girl was also preparing for her day's out with her two friends. It has been 4 years since she last used magic but she still carries her jewel charm around as a reminder of the friends she made and of the experiences she had with them.

**I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE ANIMES IN THIS STORY!**


	2. Akari

**Hey guys! How did you like the story. I know its confusing so far but it gets better or so my friends tell me but I'm all for ideas so please leave reviews. ****I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE ANIMES IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Akari's house:**

A young sixteen-year-old girl was eating her breakfast preparing for her days out with her two friends. This girl was 佐倉朱里（Sakura Akari)、she has urban colored hair that went down to the end of her shoulder blades and had brown eyes. She was going out with her friends ある間 (Alma) and 佑磨 (Yuuma). Alma and Yuuma are twins with Alma being the elder twin by a few minutes. They both have black hair and dark eyes. Alma's hair was long and went down to her mid-back but Yuuma's hair was the same as it has always been. Since 3 years ago about a year after they had left Jewel land, Fairlina, Alma and Yuuma's mother, had a successful flower shop opened and was booming with customers thanks to Akari's mother. Alma had also discovered that although Akari and Yuuma had both confessed to each other they were not truly a couple and had been planning on getting them together and had succeeded the following year and they had been dating for 2 years now and things had been going great for them.

Although she was sad because she hadn't seen Ruby, her jewel pet partner, for years now she still wore her jewel charm as a memento of her. This morning was somehow different; she had a strange feeling that something was going to happen soon. As she walked to the bus station to meet with Alma and Yuuma she couldn't shake off that strange feeling. _Something's going to happen soon, but what? Maybe I should talk to Alma and Yuuma-kun about it,_ thought Akari.

"Akari! There you are, I thought you were going to be late. What's wrong? Did something happen?" questioned Alma as she saw the expression on Akari's face.

"Huh? Oh, Yuuma-kun, Alma sorry about that, I suppose there is something that's been bothering me. I'll tell you guys about it on the way," replied Akari and tried to put a smile on her face.

"Akari you sure you're okay? We can just go to the park instead or maybe just watch a movie," suggested Yuuma. It took them a while but they finally got him to say her first name. Who knew a horror movie and a prank from your sister in the dark would work so well.

" Yeah I'll just tell you guys now before I forget about it. I've been getting this strange feeling lately that something is going to happen. Not to mention that I haven't been able to remember any of my dreams for the past week until last night. It was strange I saw a strange seal and there were also 5 other people there but that's all I can remember," answered Akari.

"Okay this is starting to worry me. Let's head back home and ask mom about this, maybe she'll know what's going on. It's been a while since anything magical happened to us," suggested Alma with a serious face.

"Okay, I'm sorry I ruined today I know there was a shop that you really wanted to check out," apologized Akari.

"Its alright Akari, besides this is much more important anyways, I think Yuuma is a little relieved that he doesn't have to go shopping with us," laughed Alma as Yuuma looked the other way with a blush on his face.

"I suppose so, anyway thanks for being so understanding," thanked Akari as she hugged Alma, she then pulled out of the hug and faced Yuuma and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear "Thank you too Yuuma-kun," as Akari pulled away from the hug and started to walk with Alma she was pulled back by Yuuma and walked with him to the flower shop with his hand on her waist with a blush still on his face hoping that they would be able to keep Akari away from danger.


	3. Karin

**Here you guys are Chapter 3. Don't worry they're all going to come together soon. Please leave reviews. ^_^ ****I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE ANIMES IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Koujou Home:**

At the Koujou house a scream was heard throughout the halls causing everyone to run into the room of 花座のカリン（Hanazano Karin). She was sixteen years old with light green eyes and light brown hair that was near blond and her hair reached her back. The first to reach the room was 苦情数ね (Kujou Kazune)a sixteen year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. When he ran into her room he found a frightened Karin sitting up on her bed with her hands to her chest as she was shaking like a leaf.

"Karin! What happened? Are you okay?" questioned Kazune as he hugged Karin.

The only reaction he received from her was having her grip his shirt tight and tried to take deep calming breaths in an attempt to calm down when another person rushed through the door with a cat, a bird and an old man. This person was 苦情姫か (Kujou Himeka) , the daughter of the late professor Kujou and Kujou Suzuka who are the present day Karin and Kazune. She is also their age with black hair and dark purple eyes with 3 jewels on each side of her hair. The cat named Shi-chan is the cat that served the goddess Athena; he has a star on his head and looked like Karin's old dead cat. The bird was white and was known as Kazusa and can transform into Apollo's sister Artemis and lastly the old man was their butler and guardian whose name was Q.

"Karin-chan~ what happened? Are you okay? ~" Asked Himeka but only to have Kazune shake his head. They all waited for Karin to calm down and soon after 3 minutes she slowly stopped shaking and pulled slightly away from Kazune.

"Okay Karin can you tell me what happened? Did you have a dream or something?" questioned Kazune. As Karin took a deep breath and started to reveal to them what she could remember.

"Yeah, for the past week now I've been having the same dream but last night was the most intense having woken me up 3 times last night. There was a diagram of some sort like a seal and there was also five others there but then the darkness surround me and that was when I started to feel pain. The strange thing is I haven't been able to remember any of my dreams for the past month now, I only started to remember them a week ago and even then it was only bits and pieces," sighed Karin.

The sight of Karin being depressed and in fear caused Kazune to again bring her back into his embrace. _This is strange; she shouldn't be having promotion dreams. Maybe it was a gift from Athena, _though Kazune.

"I see. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? Do you think you can redraw the diagram for me?" question Kazune.

"Yeah I can and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. You were busy with your studies," smiled Karin,

"Sorry, next time just come to me okay. If you keep things from me it'll only make me lose my confidence, didn't I tell you that before" joked Kazune with a slight pout which caused Karin to giggle but was interrupted by a slight yawn.

"Why don't you draw me the diagram and I'll have Himeka bring you some breakfast so you can go back to bed and catch some sleep. You need it," suggested Kazune.

"Okay, I could use some sleep but could you stay? I don't want to be alone," requested Karin.

"Okay I'll stay with you," promised Kazune as they leaned on each other.

Unknown to them that the future is no so easily prevented and the dangers that are descending are much darker than anything they had ever faced before.


	4. Amu

**Hey guys just 1 more chapter until everything comes together. ^_^ ****I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE ANIMES IN THIS STORY! Please leave reviews.**

* * *

**Seiyo Academy Guardian's Garden:**

At Seiyo Academy's garden, the Guardians and former Guardians were having their weekly get together to just talk about how they've been or if there was any trouble with X-eggs. There were a total of 5 people that could make it to the meeting. They were the Ace, 由比木谷や(Yuいき Yaya) , the Jack ふじさきなぎひこ (Fujisaki Nagihiko) , the Queen 真白リマ (Mashiro Rima) , the King 畔ただせ (Hotori Tadase) , and lastly the Joker ひな森編む (Hinamori Amu). Although usually Amu would be happy to hang out with her friends but she had been troubled by something for the past 4 days.

"Amu-chi, Amu-chi! What's up? You just spaced out there. You all right?" asked Yaya happily while eating a cookie.

"Amu, you feeling alright. You've been like this for the past four days," commented Rima while sipping her tea.

"Uh… Yeah I'm okay. It's just that this dream I had has been bothering mw and the strangest thing is that it's been the same dream for the past 4 days," replied Amu with a tired tone in her voice.

"Amu-chan why didn't you tell us. Do you think this means anything," questioned Nagihiko.

"I don't know and another weird is that I found this on my bed 4 days ago when the dreams started," stated Amu as she took out a white egg that had Sakura petals on it with a picture of a tiara in the middle.

"Another egg, this would be your fifth chara when it hatches right," gashed Tadase.

"That's right. Although the weirdest thing is that we didn't even sense that egg on Amu-chan," stated Ran.

Then as they all tried to pitch in and figure out what was going on even with the diagram that Amu redrew with the help of Miki. Soon it was late and they all headed home with a plan to meet again tomorrow and Tadase walked Amu home with Dia, Miki, Su, Ran, and Kiseki flying around them.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" asked Tadase as he looked at Amu.

"Yeah. This dream gives me a bad feeling that's all. I think whatever it is its much more dangerous than the X-eggs and the X-charas," replied Amu.

As they reached the front of her house they stopped to tell each other goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow Amu-chan, don't think or worry too much about the dream. I'll call Utau nee-san and Ikuto ni-san to see if they can help us tomorrow," suggested Tadase.

"Thank you Tadase-kun," thanked Amu and before he had anytime to react Amu hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and bid him good night. If anyone had looked closely they would see the blush Amu had on her face as she entered her house. Their charas were giggling like crazy and Tadase stood there dazed with a hand on his cheek as Amu disappeared into her house with her charas. Unknown to them that peaceful days were about to end.


	5. FineRein

**Hey guys! I'm not going to leave a long note this time. ****I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE ANIMES IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Royal Academy:**

All was quiet and peaceful after the incident with Black Crystal King. Everyone was now on his or her second to last year at the academy, nothing really changed much with everyone. This spring, however, instead of bringing joy and warmth to people it brought dread and malice of an old evil, sitting up in their beds were 2 girls; one with red hair that went down to her butt and ruby red eyes, the other with the same length hair but her hair color was blue and her eyes were a sea-foam green that looked like blue. Their names were Fine and Rein, twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom of the Mysterious Star.

"Fine, did you feel that," questioned Rein.

"Yeah, this feeling of evil and darkness much worse than Dark Crystal King," replied Fine.

"So then, that dream~" trailed Rein.

"Yeah, something is going to happen soon. I don't like this. Maybe we should talk to the principal and possible Princess Grace as well. I get the feeling that we're going to need the power of the prominence as well as the bells," warned Fine.

" I agree but in the mean time, we're going to have to put up our masks and keep them there until the time is right for them to come off once and for all," stated Rein.

"Yeah, you almost slipped once near Bright," laughed Fine.

"You almost slipped near Shade too," exclaimed Rein.

"What do you think their expression will be when they find out that our stupidity is all just an act," wondered Fine.

"Well, I think first they're all going to be shocked than sad that we were hiding things from them and probably wonder if everything do far has been a lie," replied Rein.

"I suppose its time to reveal the truth to them during our vacation back at the star," stated Fine.

"Yeah, since we're both packed already let's invite them to a meeting 3 days after we get back so they have time to rest. I can't believe after so long the secret is going to come out,"

"You got to admit though, this cat has saved us a lot of times. Let's go I think everyone is meeting at the cafeteria for breakfast and then we'll all be heading for the station together," rushed Fine.

"Okay let's go. You know I still don't know how you turn your hair from long to short," pouted Rein.

"That's my own secret, anyway when you sit next to Bright don't slip its still early. Honestly I don't understand why you two won't admit that you like each other, everyone can see that and Altezza's planning on bringing you two together and don't even think about teasing ma about Shade," teased Fine.

"Mou! Fine!" chased Rein.

Little known to the two of them that their decision will change the out come of the whole situation.


	6. Chapter 6

******I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE ANIMES IN THIS STORY! **

******My teacher has told me about copyrights and I hope I don't get sued for this. :D HAHAHA! Please review!**

* * *

**Tomoeda:**

As Sakura and Syoaran walked back to Sakura's house after their date they ran into 平儀沢襟おる (Hiragizawa Eriol), and 大度儀ともよ (Daidoji Tomoyo) who were also finishing their date; however, little did they know that in the end they would encounter something they never thought existed.

"Hey Syoaran look over there. It's Tomoyo and Eriol," pointed Sakura

"Huh! Well now I finally have something to tease them about," laughed Syoaran. Unfortunately the very two people in question heard his laugh.

"Sakura-chan! Its good to see you. Did you just finish your date? Tell me everything," exclaimed Tomoyo.

"I can ask you the same thing Daidoji. So I suggest that the teasing stops. That also applies to you Hiragizawa," stated Syoaran.

"Oh I'm hurt by that, however I can not just pass up on an opportunity to tease my cute little descendant and half-daughter now can I," stated Eriol politely. Just like that Syoaran's patience snapped.

"I told you not to call me that!" snapped Syoaran.

As they were about to get into a fistfight the girls decided to interrupt and change the subject.

"Nee~ Eriol-kun have you ever heard or seen of a seal with a star in the middle and a circle that connected to the five points of the star," questioned Sakura.

"Yes, it does sound familiar however if I can have a diagram of it then I might be able to confirm my suspicions. I'm guessing that you have a promotion dream but the question is why and why is it happening now," answered Eriol.

"I get the feeling that something's going to happen. I don't know if it was good or bad. I brought the cards just in case and Kero sealed himself inside the key until U get home and release him," as soon as Sakura said this a bright pillar of light shot down from the skies and hit Sakura.

As Sakura started to lift up towards the end of the pillar Syoaran grabbed Sakura's hand while Tomoyo held his and Eriol holding Tomoyo's other hand as they were all lifted up and help suspended in the air and disappeared. When they reappeared the find themselves in a large room with a pillar that held a strange energy and in Syoaran's arms was an unconscious Sakura. They also find themselves with other people in groups and appeared to be in the same situation themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuuma and Alma's Home:**

As they reached the flower shop Akari still hadn't shaken off the strange feeling and now she feels it more than ever. As they entered the flower shop Fairlina, Alma and Yuuma's mother greeted them.

"Hello. Oh Akari-chan its good to see you again, its been awhile," greeted Fairlina.

"Hello. It has been awhile. I hope I'm not interrupting your business," worried Akari.

"Of course not. I was just about to close up for lunch. I just finished a couple of large orders for companies so we're set for a good while," answered Fairlina.

"Akari stop trying to change the topic. Mom we have something to discuss with you during lunch," exclaimed Alma.

"I see. Well than lets get going shall we. We should be able to finish making lunch quickly with 3 set of hands, 4 if Yuuma helps," giggled Fairlina.

"All you had to do was ask mom," chuckled Yuuma.

As they finished making lunch they gathered in the living room with their food.

"So what was it that you had to talk to me about," questioned Fairlina.

"Lately Akari has been having trouble remembering her dreams until recently and she's been having this uneasy feeling that something's about to happen," answered Alma.

"I see. Well do you remember one of the dreams Akari-chan," asked Fairlina.

"Las night I dreamed about a seal along with five other people. The seal was a five point star with a circle around it that touched the edges," described Akari.

"I see. It does sound familiar from your description it's a seal that I saw before back in Jewel land. It was in a book on prophecies I think," wondered Fairlina.

"Will it happen to Akari and if so how or why will it is the question at hand right now," stated Yuuma.

"For some reason the feeling has been getting stronger and this really worries me,"

As soon as Akari said that sentence a white pillar of light from the skies went past the roof and hit Akari. As Akari was lifted and about to disappear Yuuma grabbed her hand as Alma and their mother held on as well and they all disappeared. They reappeared in a large room with a see through column holding a yellow light and 4 other groups of people in the room. With an unconscious Akari in his arms and Alma and their mother on both sides of him he was curious as to where they were and throughout all of this they failed to notice that they were all in a star formation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kujou Home:**

It has been a few hours since Karin woke up screaming and while Karin slept soundlessly holding on to Kazune's shirt and Kazune was true to his word and didn't leave her side even though he was going through all the books that Kazusa had brought him to see if he could find the diagram that Karin had drawn, so far nothing had the diagram and he was beginning to get frustrated. _What's going on? Why can't I find anything on that diagram?_ Thought Kazune. _Karin's in danger again and this time I can't help her!_ As if sensing his frustration Karin woke up and held Kazune's hand.

"Oh Karin, you're up. Feeling better from the nap?" asked Kazune as he faced Karin.

"Yeah I feel better. Kazune-kun, are you okay? You look tense. Is something wrong?" worried Karin.

"I'm fine, it's just that I can't find any info on that diagram you gave me, nothing to worry about," assured Kazune.

"You're lying, Kazune-kun everything is going to be okay; even if you don't find info on the diagram it's not the end of the world," explained Karin.

"No I have to find it. You're in danger again and this time I can't help because I don't have the power to," insisted Kazune.

"You helped me a lot already. Come on, why don't we go for a walk it should calm your nerves and clear your head, now get out, I have to change and so do you," exclaimed Karin as she pushed Kazune out the door. Kazune knowing that he couldn't win against Karin in this argument went back to his room and changed, afterwards he was waiting for Karin downstairs with Shin. After a couple more minutes Karin came down with Himeka.

"Okay we're ready. Let's take a stroll through the park," cheered Karin.

"Karin-chan~, have you recovered from this morning yet," questioned Himeka who had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Himeka-chan I'm fine," replied Karin, however as soon as she finished speaking a pillar of light shot down from the skies that went through the roof and hit Karin. As Karin was lifted up Kazune grabbed her hand as Himeka latched on to him with Shin in her arms and they disappeared. They reappeared in a large room that had a see-through column that held a strange light. As Kazune held an unconscious Karin in his arms with Himeka and Shin he stared at the others that were there also with an unconscious girl in their arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Seiyo Academy:**

Everyone was gathered at the garden to discuss the new egg and the dream that Amu had.

"This is strange even when we were in Easter we never heard of anything like this that have happened before," stated Utau.

"Also the diagram you showed us, I've never seen anything like it before. This is definitely unsettling," added Ikuto

"The dreams are getting much clearer but I have a feeling that something might happen, possibly today," included Amu.

"Ne, Hotori-san, have you talked to the first King about this," wondered Nagihiko.

"Uh huh. I asked and even he doesn't know what it means and he hasn't been able to in any books either," replied Tadase.

"Ah! This is hurting Yaya's brain," cried Yaya.

"Hinamori, seems like you attract trouble whenever there's peace," joked Kukai.

"I'm worried, this new egg is giving off a strange vibe and yet it's not a bad one. The strange feeling is getting stronger," worried Amu.

"You're right Amu-chan, however Suu, Miki, Ran, Dia, and I are here to assist and guide you," said voice that came from the new egg. From the hatched egg a girl with light pink hair that was half tied at the back wearing a tiara on her head with a white dress and wings on her back.

"Now everything will begin," as she finished a while pillar of light shot down and engulfed Amu and her charas as they returned to their egg form and attached themselves to Amu's waist. Amu was lifted into the air with Tadase and Ikuto hanging onto her hands and everyone else forming a chain with their hands and they disappeared. They reappeared with Amu being held by both Ikuto and Tadase; they stared at the others in the room with questions forming in their heads and their charas coming out from their eggs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys. I just fixed the problem and here is the corrected chapter 10 and I'll try to get chapter 11 up as soon as possible. II'm trying to make the chapters longer so please be patient. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIMES THAT ARE USED IN THIS STORY.**

_Kero:_ You betcha you don't.**  
**

Me: Kero!

* * *

**Mysterious Star, Sunny Kingdom:**

At the Sunny Kingdom the princesses and princes were all gathered; it was 3 days after they returned from school. At the table was Fine and Rein sitting at the end and the others to wither side of them. They couldn't help but be curious as to what they were meeting for.

"Minna-san, thanks for coming," greeted Fine and Rein.

"Ne, what did you two want to talk to us about anyway," questioned Aletezza.

However before they could answer Camelot interrupted them and burst into the room with 2 piles of books.

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama, now that we're back you are going to start up on these lessons again since the school curriculum allowed you two to slack off and I'm sure you told your friends by now so no more holding back," exclaimed Camelot.

"Ano~ Camelot we were about to tell them before you barged in," stated Fine.

Everyone was staring at them with an unreadable expression. Fine and Rein looked at each other and nodded and started to explain before anyone could speak.

"Guys as you can see this was what we wanted to tell you. This mask we put on at school as the dumbest people in school is nothing but an act, however our personalities are still the same," explained Rein.

"The reason for the mask is that Mother and Father feared for our safety so they told us to put on that mask and it has saved us on many occasions before," added Fine.

"We're sorry for hiding this from you even though we nearly slipped a couple of times we're still us just smarter than anyone thought," apologized Rein.

"I see but why would you have to hide your intelligence," questioned Shade.

"When we were little there were 3 kidnapping attempts made on us because they wanted our knowledge and because of this the mask was created," replied Fine.

However as everyone was about to reply a loud noise was heard towards the ballroom hall and everyone rushed there. As they reached the hall 4 pillars of light shot down from the skies and blinded them and as the light dimmed Fine and Rein fainted and was caught by Shade and Bright before they could hit the ground. There were 4 groups of people one held eight with a pick haired girl, who was unconscious, another had three with a cat, a light brown haired girl unconscious, next a group of 4 which held an adult and an unconscious brunette and the last group of 4 with a honey brown haired girl who was unconscious as well. As the groups stared at each other with only one though going through their mind. Fuck! What the hell was going on?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry about the mix up at chapter 9 and 10 but I fixed it and as an apology I have here chapter 11 and I have already started to work on chapter 12 so please be patient. I really appreciate the reviews and if you have any ideas please tell me. Please help me get more reviews guys :D ^_^ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIMES USED IN THIS STORY!**

Kero: Damn Right you don't.

Me:Kero! I'm telling Sakura that you were being mean to me._ Runs off to find Sakura._

Kero:No wait! Please! I'm sorry!

* * *

**Sunny Kingdom: **

As they all continued to stare at one another Aura broke the silence.

"Why don't we all go to the infirmary and wait for the girls to wake up and then we'll go through introductions," suggested Aura.

With that said everyone followed the prince and princesses to the infirmary and laid each girl on a different bed; some would say that the silence could be broken by a single drop of water. Though no sooner than 10 minutes of awkward silence the girls began to wake up one by one.

"Sakura, you alright?" Syoaran worried.

"Yeah but where are we,"

"We don't know either Sakura-chan,"

"Perhaps we should start we introducing ourselves to the others ne, Sakura-san,"

"Yeah we should Eriol-kun,"

On Akari's side….

"Akari, you alright,"

"Uh huh what happened Yuuma-kun?"

"We got transported to somewhere,"

"Where are we okaa-san?"

"I don't know exactly Alma but it's similar to one of the books I read but in Jewel land,"

"Well why don't we introduce ourselves to the others then and see if they can help us,"

"Good idea Akari-chan and it seems to me the others came with the same idea,"

With Karin:

"Karin! Thank god you're awake," yelled Kazune as he hugged Karin with Kazusa perched on his shoulder.

"Are you all right Karin-chan~" asked Himeka.

" You did just faint all of a sudden," stated Shin.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know yet but it seems that we're going to be introducing ourselves from the looks of thinks and I don't know if these people are trust worthy yet,"

With Amu:

"Amu-chi thank goodness you're awake," cried Yaya.

"What do you mean? Where are we?" asked Amu.

"I don't know but I guess Kukai was right, you are a trouble magnet," stated Utau.

"See what I tell you at least someone agrees with me and it's my girlfriend," joked Kukai.

"Ma, Souma-kun you should just stop joking around in a situation like this or you might get hurt," pointed Nagihiko who was pointing at Ikuto who had a scary face directed at Kukai.

"Well it seems that our Jack has just dug his own grave," said Rima deadpanned.

"I suppose your right Mashiro-san," agreed Tadase who was sitting by Amu.

With Fine and Rein:

"Fine you all right," questioned Shade as he sat next to her bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you Rein?"

"Yeah I'm okay but what happened; I didn't sense any kind of power that was coming and for it to have knocked us and four others out it should have been so powerful that I could have sensed it," stated Rein.

"Well whatever it was it knocked both of you out and brought a whole bunch of other people with it," replied Bright as he stared at Rein.

"It seems you two have brought yourselves some problems again," added Aletezza.

"Ma, that just means it'll be more fun Aletezza," commented Sophie.

"Yes but don't worry we'll be here if you need any help," Miruro smiled.

"That's right I had already pledged that I would protect you two with my life," shouted Tio.

"I agree you two helped all of us in the past its time for us to help you in return in times like this," Leone agreeing with her little brother.

"Baa booo," agreed Milky.

"With that said I think the introductions between all of us is about to start," pointed Aura.

"Yes why don't we start first? Hi, I'm Fine and in the bed next to me is my twin sister Rein and we are the Princesses of the Sunny Kingdom of the Mysterious Star." Introduced Fine.

"Nice to meet you all," added Rein.

"I'm Shade and this is my sister Milky and we're of the Prince and Princess of the Moon Kingdom," stated Shade.

"I'm Prince Bright and this is my sister Aletezza and we're of the Jewelry Kingdom,"

"My name is Prince Aura and this is my sister Sophie of the Windmill Kingdom,"

"Hello My name is Princess Miruro of the Water Kingdom,"

"Nice to meet you my name is Princess Leone and this is my brother Tio of the Fire Kingdom,"

"My name is Prince Sora and these are my 12 sister of the Seed Kingdom,"

"My name is Poomo and I'm one of the personal helpers of Fine and Rein-sama under Princess Graces order and with me are the two tenshis' Pipi and QQ de-poomo," introduced Poomo

"Well I suppose I should go next. My name is Kinomoto Sakura, you can just call me Sakura and with me is my boyfriend Li Syoaran, my best friend Daidoji Tomoyo and her boyfriend Hiragizawa Eriol and we all come from Tomoeda Japan," said Sakura in one go.

" I'll go next. My name is Sakura Akari and you should call me Akari so that you won't get me and Sakura-chan confused. Next to me is my boyfriend Yuuma and his twin sister Alma, last but not least their mother Fairlina," stated Akari.

"We'll go next Kazune-kun. Hello my name is Hanazano Karin and this is my boyfriend Kujou Kazune. The girl beside him is Kujou Himeka; they're cousins. The cat is Shin-chan and the bird is Kazusa-chan," pointed Karin with Kazune whose face seemed to be indifferent.

"My name is Hinamori Amu and these are all the current, past guardians and my friends Hotori Tadase, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshino Utau the sister of Ikuto, Souma Kukai and Sanjou Kairi the boyfriend of Yaya," stated Amu.

" Okay now that the introductions are over mind telling me why I sense powerful auras from Amu, Fine and Rein, Akari and Karin," demanded Syoaran immediately.

"What do you mean by auras?" asked Tadase.

"What he means is the power that we're sensing from the girls is very power however they're not the only source of power that we sense we also sense it in everyone else," answered Eriol.

"I think I can answer that question for both my sister and my self because we use the power of the Grand Bell and the Prominence, the Blessing of the Sun, the source of light for the Mysterious Star," answered Rein with Fine nodding her head.

"Well I guess there's no hiding the fact that I used to have a ring that held the power of a Greek God, this also applies to Kazune however Himeka hold half of the code for the power of the Zeus ring. Shin is the shield of Athena," stated Karin.

"The power that you sense from me might be the magic that I used to have 4 years ago along with Alma and Fairlina, and I suppose that Yuuma-kun did have some type of magical power even though we didn't detect it," added Akari.

"You are right there are different types of magic like my big brother who had a type of magic that allowed him to have this sort of a sixth sense that can sense magic and danger," suggested Sakura.

"I suppose that means you're also sensing our guardian charas, our would be selves. Every child has one in their heart but its rare for some to have a chara. I'm the strangest one as I seem to have 5 while bother Utau and Nagihiko have 2 and everyone else has one," replied Amu.

"That's not true Amu-chan its just that you're special is all," stated the new chara.

"That reminds me I never asked you about you're name,"

"My name is Hope Amu-chan and I hope I can get along with all of you," smiled Hope.

"Yay! We have a new friend,"

"I'm just glad she seems to have a gentle and calm attitude unlike you Ran,"

"What was that? You want to pick a fight with me Miki,"

"Ma, let's all get along de-su," calmed Suu.

"You have a wonderful radiance Hope," smiled Dia.

"Thank you Dia, I hope we can all be friends,"

While the other charas introduced themselves to Hope and got to know each other better, Ikuto and Kazune were questioning Sakura and the others.

"How can you three sense the charas?" asked Ikuto.

"Will you believe me if I told you that we're all sorcerers Ikuto-san," smiled Sakura.

"I suppose anything is possible now with all these introductions of powers we've all never heard of before. I propose that we all have a demonstration of our powers tomorrow if you have a place to hold it," stated Kazune as he directed the question the princes and princesses.

"Yes, we can hold it in the garden," suggested Fine.

"Why don't we all go get some rest and do this tomorrow. Its' getting late and we have guest rooms for everyone," suggested Rein.

"That's a great idea. Thank you Rein, Fine," thanked Akari.

After a series of calls of thanks Fine and Rein led everyone to their rooms and went back to their own room for tomorrow and boy were they going to have a barrels of laughs and get closer to each other.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because the next one is going to be a barrel of laughs and read as Kero gets hit multiple times by Pipi and QQ Until next time guys See Ya! ^_^ :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait I know it has been months since my last update but I've been having a little writers block for this story we I came up with other stories instead such as a Fem Naru story but I'm not sure if I should post it well I would love to hear some idea from you guys about how this story should go I'm kind of low on ideas at the moment.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I should be able to update more after AP testing is over with in May. See you guys soon.**

* * *

The next day after everyone was fully rested they all gathered at the garden a level below the castle and sat around in a circle.

"Okay now that we're all rested why don't we give each other a demonstration of each other's power," suggested Sakura.

"That's a great idea Sakura-san but aren't you forgetting something or should I say a certain guardian," smiled Eriol.

"Hoe? HOEEEEE! I completely forgot about Kero-chan," shouted Sakura. She then help up her necklace and chanted although it was low so no one heard what she was saying and then her magic circle appeared and in the middle was a pair of giant wings and when the wings opened there stood Kerberos in his true form.

"Gezz I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to release me I mean come on Sakura your date couldn't have taken that long. Where the hell are we Sakura!" shouted Kero.

"I'm sorry! I fainted yesterday and was tired so I forgot you were still inside the key," apologized Sakura.

"Uno Sakura-chan who or what is that," pointed Akari.

"This is one of my Guardians, the Sun Guardian Kerberos," explained Sakura.

"Hi, I'm the Great Guardian Beast Kerberos," bragged Kero.

"More like a stuffed animal," murmured Syaoran.

"Okay now that that's over who's going to go first," asked Tomoyo who had a camera in her hand.

"Well since my ring was destroyed I can't transform into a God anymore so it'll have to be one of the others to do it," suggested Karin

"I think we could go first, right guys," volunteered Amu.

"Alright here, we go Amu-chi!" jumped Yaya.

"My Heart, Unlock!" in an instant all the guardians plus Ikuto and Utau were surrounded by light and when they emerged Amu was in her Amulet Heart form, Tadase in Platinum Royal, Yaya in Dear Baby, Rima as Clown Drop, Nagihiko as Beat Jumper, Kukai as Sky Jack, Utau as Seraphic Charm and Ikuto as Black Lynx.

"Whoa, so what can you do in those forms," questioned Tomoyo as she recorded them from all angles. The Guardians spent the next ten minutes performing their moves and attacks; afterwards they explained everything else that had to do with Charas, Chara Changes and Chara Transformations.

"Okay then, who's next," wondered Amu as the guardians sat back down.

"Well I can't do any magic ever since 3 years ago in jewel land" sighed Akari.

"Well I suggest you guys go Sakura-chan. Ohoho, I get to film my cute Sakura-chan doing magic again," exclaimed Tomoyo with stars in her eyes as every took several steps away from her and sweat dropped.

"Key that holds the power of my star, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under our contract, RELEASE!" chanted Sakura as her star necklace turned into a wand and on the other side of her both Syaoran and Eriol did the same.

"Okay and I thought our powers were impressive," mumbled Ikuto.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet Ikuto-san," smiled Tomoyo, but before he could ask what she meant by that their surroundings suddenly changed, into a huge coliseum. The next thing that happened was something that no one would have expected, they were surrounded by golems. They faintly heard someone shouting "sword". When they turned their heads around they saw Sakura and Syaoran with a sword slicing through the golems with ease and couldn't help but drop their jaws in amazement.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Sakura shyly.

"That was amazing Sakura-chan." Applauded Karin.

"Thanks Karin-chan,"

"Now that we know each others powers can anyone explain the reason why we were teleported here," asked Kazune as he held a complicated gaze.

"I think it might have to do with the symbol that you saw in your dream Sakura-chan," commented Eriol as he gave Sakura a knowing smile.

"Hoe? What do you mean Eriol-kun?"

"You told all of us your dream and the star symbol. I seem to remember your powers for prophetical dreams,"

"Oh. Do you think that is one of them?"

"That maybe so."

"Wait, Sakura-chan you had a dream with a star symbol. Did you also see another five people around the circle?" questioned Akari.

"Yeah I did. How did you know?" asked Sakura.

"Because I had the same dream."

"I did too." (Amu)

"We did as well." (Fine and Rein)

"I did too but mine was much more aggressive. The darkness attacked me. It turned into a nightmare." Karin flinched as she remembered the dream. Kazune who was beside her at the time saw it and put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to her.

"I see. Hey Syaoran-kun what do you think this means?" asked Sakura as she turned to face him.

"I think that we need to be cautious. Not only did you all have the same dream but you Sakura have prophetic dreams and this smells like trouble."

"Sakura-chan I agree with Li-kun we need to be careful." Advised Tomoyo as she stared at her friend with a worried expression.

"Might I advise that you teach the girls how to use their powers, even those that lie dormant in Akari-san, Hanazano-san, Amu-san, Fine-san and Rein-san. You might be able to learn something from them as well and my cute little descendent (Don't call me that!) and I teach the guys," Suggested Eriol as he pushed his glasses up his face.

"I suppose. What do you guys think of this?" asked everyone else.

"I think this is a great idea. If there is danger coming we should learn how to defend ourselves." Accepted Fine as Rein nodded with her.

"I think so too. If Sakura-chan can teach me how to use magic again maybe I can be of more help to everyone," announced Akari.

"I might be able to reach the power of the Gods again even without the rings," thought Karin out loud.

"Wait, we only have 3 days left before we have to go back to school," Leone commented.

"Well, we can have mother and father enroll them into the school for as long as they're here," suggested Fine.

"What kind of school do you go to?" asked Akari.

"We go to the Royal Academy for princes and princesses," replied Rein.

"Well we could get as much practice in while we're still here and then continue when we get back to school," suggested Fine.

"Seems like a good idea and I think I know of a few places where we can all practice without anyone watch us," added Shade.

"Then it's decided. We'll go to your school. Yay, I get to make new clothing for Sakura-chan again as well as for other," Tomoyo got stars in her eyes as other slowly inched away from her and prayed that it wouldn't be painful.


End file.
